Homecoming
by She-Cat
Summary: Legolas and the Centaur twins Jaisia and Kai have returned to the Centaur clan for some peace after many adventures, but will they get it? Final story in the Centaur Chronicles!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, my Centaur fiction plot bunny wandered in for a visit! It's timing really sucks, but hey. So here's a new Jaisia and Legolas story…I give Jc credit for the bunny's return by the way. Kudos for reading the whole Centaur chronicles in one sitting! Enjoy!

Disclaimer--Tolkien's, not mine except the Centaurs of course…

Homecoming

Chapter 1--Home, sweet home

The weeklong journey back to Jaisia's tribe had been uneventful and the closer they got the more excited Jaisia got. "Mother and father will be so glad to see us!" she said.

"Or they will run screaming in terror," Legolas muttered.

Kai snickered though he tried to stifle it.

"Why would they do that?" Jaisia asked then she got it. "Ohh, you brat! I ought to dump you in the river again!"

"That is not very original. You have done it twice already," Legolas pointed out.

Jaisia snorted then brightened. "I could have you teach me how to use a bow!" she said.

"I would not do that unless you want to risk your life, Legolas. Dear baby sister's lack of aim is legendary in our tribe," Kai warned.

"I just missed with a spear! I was young and they would not let me try again!" Jaisia protested.

"They might have if you had not hit Tyon in the butt," Kai smirked.

"You are mean, Kai," Jaisia complained.

Legolas and Kai just laughed, ignoring her ire. Eventually she gave in and laughed with them. Another several hours passed and finally the village came into view.

"There it is, Kai, Legolas! We are home!" Jaisia cried. She burst into a gallop. "Race you, Kai!"

"You are on, imp!" Kai whooped and charged after her.

Legolas held on as the two Centaurs charged for the village as fast as they could go.

Jaisia beat Kai just barely. They came to a sliding stop in front of Kai and Jaisia's parents' shelter. Legolas slid off Jaisia's back.

"Mother? Father? We are home!" Jaisia called.

Isolanthe emerged from the shelter. "My children! I am so glad to see you!" she cried. She hugged Jaisia then Kai, who returned the embrace eagerly. She turned to Legolas and swept him into her arms.

Legolas was used to his foster parents exuberant greetings by now. He quickly turned his head sideways so his face wouldn't be shoved into his foster mother's breasts. "It is good to see you too, mother," he said.

After a long hug Isolanthe released him I have missed all of you," she said.

"Where is father?" Kai asked.

"It was he and Tyon's turn to lead the hunt. They will be back at dusk," Isolanthe said. "Kai, you should hurry home to tell your mate you are back. She and your twins have missed you terribly."

"Yes, I have missed them too. I will see all of you later," Kai said and galloped off, eager to see his family.

At dusk Tyon and Valinar returned to the shelter. The minute they arrived Jaisia charged out of the shelter to greet them. "Father! We are home!" she cried and hugged him.

Kai, Lissa and the twins Aine and Chaz, now fourteen and beginning their weapons training, arrived shortly after. There was a long interlude of hugging and chatter before they settled down.

Jaisia filled in everyone on what had happened while they were gone. It was silent for a long time after she was finished.

"Our sympathy on the death of Gimli, Legolas. He was a brave warrior and he died most honorably," Valinar said.

"Thank you," Legolas said. He still grieved for Gimli and he supposed he always would.

"So do you actually plan to stay with your tribe like you should be?" Tyon demanded.

Isolanthe scowled at her eldest son. "Tyon! That is rude. Show some courtesy to your brothers and sister!" she chided.

"I have only one brother and a sister, not two. I will never call a two-legger kin," Tyon said. He left the shelter in the uncomfortable silence that followed his words….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touchy, isn't he? Nice to be doing Jaisia again. It's been a long time. Thanks again Jc, I was flattered that you read the whole Centaur Chronicles in one sitting. I hope you enjoy this one….Please R/R!


	2. Fitting In

Thanks to my two reviewers, I know Centaurs don't exist in Middle Earth, but it doesn't matter to me. They're fun, but I hope you will enjoy the story anyway, consider it an AU story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2--Fitting In

Valinar snorted in annoyance, breaking the silence that Tyon had left behind. "My apologies, Legolas, I fear my eldest is rather mule headed at times. You are a member of this family now and he has no right to speak to you with such discourtesy. Tomorrow we go hunting once again for soon winter will be here. I want you to join us," he said.

"I do not want to cause more trouble in your family. Perhaps I should go," Legolas said.

"You most certainly will not. You are one of my children and I want you to stay," Isolanthe said sternly. "So do not even think of leaving."

"Alright, mother and I will join you on the hunt tomorrow," Legolas said.

"Excellent, I think you will be a valuable addition," Valinar said.

Everything seemed better and the rest of the evening went much better. Finally it was time for bed. Valinar had Jaisia take Legolas to an empty shelter that would be his.

"I hope this will be comfortable for you, sweet cheeks. You will be gone until dark, so I will see you then," Jaisia said and gave him an affectionate hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Jas," Legolas said.

Jaisia smiled at the nickname Legolas had given her. She turned and trotted off to her own shelter.

Legolas was up and dressed at dawn. He gathered his weapons then left the shelter and went to where the hunting party was to meet before heading off.

"Good day, Legolas!" Valinar called when he spotted him. "Now that you are here we are ready to go."

Tyon glared at Legolas. "Why are we taking the two-legs with us? He will do nothing, but slow us down and get in the way," he said.

Legolas bit his lip to keep from saying something he would regret. It turned out he didn't have too. Valinar did it for him.

"You forget yourself and the laws of the tribe. Legolas is my son by adoption and your brother. I forbid you to treat him so!" Valinar said. "Do you understand, Tyon?"

Tyon lowered his gaze from his father's angry eyes, knowing he was defeated. "Yes, father. I am sorry," he said. He sounded respectful enough, but inside he was seething with anger and embarrassment at the lecture he had received in front of the other hunters.

"Legolas, since it may be difficult for you to keep you up then you my ride on my back, hurry," Valinar said.

"Yes, father," Legolas agreed and leaped onto the Centaur's muscular back.

Valinar gave Tyon one last glare then galloped from the village with the rest of the hunting party following, whooping and laughing.

Legolas found himself relaxing as well. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed the pleasures of a simple hunt. He had to admit that he was looking forward to a day of hunting.

It wasn't long before they found a herd of deer. "Five pieces of gold to the one who gets the biggest deer!" Valinar whooped and the group charged towards the deer herd, which promptly bolted.

Tyon took careful aim at a fine, fat buck and fired. The arrow struck the deer in the throat and it went down, kicking and thrashing. "I claim the first kill!" he shouted.

Legolas searched the herd for a suitable target. Seeing one that suited, he fired and the deer went down. Just as he lowered the bow he heard a whistling sound behind him. Reacting instinctively, Legolas allowed himself to fall from Valinar's back. He was just in time to avoid an arrow that would have hit him in the back.

Everyone froze, the hunt forgotten.

Valinar was furious. "Who is the mule's arse that fired that shot?!" he roared, glaring around the group, but no one answered. "Whoever did better thank the Gods I did not see them or they would be in serious trouble.

They skinned and gutted the deer and Tyon was declared the winner and received his prize of five gold coins.

Tyon smirked in Legolas's direction, but the Elf barely noticed or cared after what had nearly happened to him…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this! R/R please!


	3. A Hidden Foe

Close call, huh? Now who could have done it?

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3--A Hidden Foe

Legolas was unusually silent as they returned to the village, but he had a lot to think about.

"Are you alright, my son?" Valinar asked. "I am sorry that someone was so stupidly careless."

"It is alright. No harm was done," Legolas said, but it wasn't all right. One of the hunters had tried to put an arrow in his back, but which one and why? It made no sense.

Jaisia was waiting for them when they arrived. She looked at the deer carcasses they were carrying and smiled warmly. "It looks like the hunt went very well," she said.

Legolas slid from Valinar's back. "It went very well," he said.

"Come on, let us go for a walk. It is still early," Jaisia said.

Legolas shrugged and followed her, deciding not to tell her what had happened. He had to think this all over first.

Unfortunately Jaisia had come to know Legolas quite well and she knew he was hiding something. She waited until they were out of hearing of the others then she stopped.

"What is the matter?" Legolas asked, stopping beside her.

"That is exactly what I want to know. I can tell you are hiding something from me, soul brother. Come on, tell me," Jaisia said, folding her arms and staring at him.

Legolas felt a reluctant smile form on his lips. "Very well, let us find a place to settle and I will tell you," he said.

Jaisia frowned thoughtfully when he was finished. "It could have been an accident," she said.

"I suppose, no harm done and I was not hurt," Legolas said.

They returned to the main part of the village. Jaisia hurried off to help her mother while Legolas headed for his shelter to put his weapons away. When he left the shelter he was startled to find Tyon waiting with two other Centaurs. "What do you want, Tyon?" Legolas asked.

"We came to get you," Tyon said.

"Why?" Legolas asked warily.

"A rite of initiation among us, you should take part now that you are back," Tyon said.

Something about this wasn't right. Legolas could feel it. "I think not. I have other things to tend to this day, so if you will excuse me," he said. He started to walk around them.

Tyon seized him by the arm, gripping so tightly that Legolas winced in pain. "You are coming with us, either on your own feet or slung over my shoulder. The choice is yours," he said.

Legolas's eyes narrowed dangerously as he prepared to fight Tyon off. "Let go of me," he said.

"Tyon laughed and twisted Legolas's arm. "You are weak like all two-leggers. You cannot harm me," he said.

Legolas winced in pain.

"Let him go, Tyon or I will protect him myself," a voice said from behind them.

They both looked and saw Kai standing behind them, glaring. "I said let him go, Tyon," he said.

Tyon looked at the two Centaurs that were with him and could see he would get no support from them. Snarling a curse, he shoved Legolas away and stormed off with the others following.

"Come, Legolas, I think we should go talk to my father," Kai said.

Legolas nodded, a little shaken and followed Kai towards the shelter his parents used.

Valinar was furious when Kai told him what Tyon had been doing. "this is unacceptable. Tyon cannot treat Legolas in such a way. I will shave his tail until it looks like a rat's tail!" he raged.

Isolanthe was upset too, but she tried to calm her mate down. "We must talk to Tyon and find out why he is acting like this before we decide what must be done," she said.

Tyon looked at Legolas, then Kai. Turning to his mate, he nodded in agreement….

----------------------------------------------------

Sigh, three reviews, ah well, don't worry, I'll continue this….R/R? Please?


	4. Family Talk

Hello! Sorry this update is late. Real life and this overgrown paperweight keep getting in the way! Not to mention that the site wouldn't let me log in…Grrrr! Oops, I put Tyon instead of Valinar in the last part. It should be Valinar looked at his mate and nodded. I'll fix that later…Sorry!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4--Family Talk

Tyon entered the shelter and nodded politely to his father and mother. "You wished to speak to me?' he asked.

"Yes, please make yourself comfortable. This may take awhile, depending on you," Valinar said.

Tyon frowned. "This is about that two-legger, is it not?" he asked.

"Yes, your mother and I want to know why you are treating him so badly. Kai told me what you and some of your friends were doing though Legolas tried to stop him," Valinar said.

"I do not want him here. He does not belong here whether he saved Jaisia or not. I think it was folly for you to adopt him into our clan so easily. Father, we were hunted and enslaved by two-leggers for years. I lost my family to them. That I fear I can never forgive or forget," Tyon burst out. "I wish he had never came here. Jaisia should not have brought him here. She knows what was done to us by them!"

"But Legolas has done nothing to us and at one time his people and ours were close allies. We are also now under the watchful eye of Aragorn as well. Things are different," Isolanthe said gently.

Tyon sighed. "That is true and I will try to hold my tongue and try to get to know him," he said, but deep inside he had no intention of doing any such thing. He was determined to drive the unwanted intruder off, but he would be subtler. He nodded to his parents and left.

--------------------------------

Jaisia glanced at Legolas who was leaning against her side like he often did. His eyes were open, but glazed to show he was in reverie. "Hey, rise and shine, sweet cheeks! Leeggooolaaassss! Wakey, wakey!" she called then giggled.

Legolas shifted and blinked as his eyes regained focus. "What did you say?" he asked, yawning.

"Nothing, but I am getting hot. Want to go for a swim?" Jaisia asked, nodding towards the river.

"As long as you do not throw me in again," Legolas grumbled. He stood up and stretched like a cat.

Jaisia stood too. "Awww, I only did that once," she protested.

"Funny I seem to remember three times," Legolas said and headed towards the water, pulling off his shirt.

"It was twice at most," Jaisia pouted, following him. She had no clothes to remove, so she was in the water first. "Come on, sweet cheeks! It feels nice!" she called.

"Coming, Jas," Legolas said. He pulled of his boots and entered the water then waded out to her. "It is nice. It is a beautiful day," he said.

"I am going berrying for mother tomorrow. You want to come?" Jaisia asked.

"Why not, I have nothing I would rather do then spend time with my sister," Legolas said, ducking under to soak his hair.

Beaming, Jaisia hugged him when he came to the surface again. "I love you, little brother!" she said.

"I love you too. Ouch, easy Jaisia. I am breakable you know," Legolas said.

"Oops, sorry," Jaisia said and let him go.

Suddenly Legolas was hit in the face by a wall of water. Spluttering, he splashed Jaisia back and the war began in earnest. By the time they had tired of the game they were laughing so hard they were panting. They waded back to shore and collapsed to rest for a while.

"I won that," Jaisia said.

"You did not. You gave up first," Legolas said, standing and heading back towards the village. They bickered teasingly all the way back. They didn't see angry eyes watching them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyon is jealous and bitter, that's a bad combination! R/R for my starving plot bunnies!


	5. Perfect Day

Thanks to my few but loyal reviewers! I continue this for them.

---------------------------------

Chapter 5--Perfect Day

Jaisia woke Legolas at dawn. "Hop on, the berry patch is not to far away," she said. Jaisia was true to her word and they arrived in only ten minutes.

Legolas slid down and accepted a bucket.

"Mother wants both filled before we come back. She is going to bake today," Jaisia said and smiled. "Wait until you try her tarts and pies. She makes the best in the village." She went to work and Legolas followed her example.

Legolas filled his bucket first and stretched out in the shade to wait for Jaisia to finish.

Jaisia frowned. "You are not going to help me finish filling mine?" she asked.

"You would be done if you had not eaten more then you put in," Legolas pointed out.

Jaisia pouted, but went back to work. "There," she said at last. "I am finished too. We had better get these to mother. She will be waiting for them."

Once they dropped off the berries Jaisia got enlisted to help her mother with the baking, so Legolas wandered off on his own. Eventually he found himself at the archery range, but he wasn't alone.

Aine and Chaz were practicing archery a ways down the course. Aine spotted him first. "Hello, Uncle Legolas! Can you help us with our practice?" he asked.

Legolas walked over to the twins and examined the targets they were using. "It looks like both of you are doing fine," he said.

"But Aunt Jaisia said that you are the best archer in the world. She said you even beat Uncle Tyon once. Help us? Please?" Aine begged.

__

Thanks a lot, Jaisia, Legolas thought. "Very well, fetch your arrows and I will see what I can do to help you improve."

"Yay! Thank you, Uncle Legolas!" Aine said. The twins hurried and fetched their arrows then returned to Legolas's side, eager for their first lesson.

"What do we do first, Uncle Legolas?" Chaz asked eagerly.

"You shoot a couple of shots, Chaz then Aine will, so I can watch and see what advice I can offer," Legolas said.

The twins did so and Legolas nodded thoughtfully and began offering advice and suggestions. The lesson lasted an hour before Legolas excused he, telling the twins that practice was the best way to improve. He headed down to the river to take a long cool swim before lunch was served. He finished his swim and stretched out in the sun to dry off. He had to admit that he was enjoying having a little peace and quiet after all he and the twins had been through.

---------------------

Aragorn left the audience chamber where the meeting was held and walked slowly towards the chamber he shared with Arwen.

Arwen looked up and frowned when her husband entered. She rose and went to meet him. "What is the matter, love? The meeting is over early already?" she asked.

"I ended it before I choked one of the stubborn bastards myself. Why are some people such fools? Legolas has more sense in his finger then they have in their entire body," Aragorn sighed.

Arwen went to the small bar and poured her husband a goblet of his favorite wine. "it will be alright, my love. You are wise and good. You will be able to straighten them out in no time," she said.

"I suppose, but there are times I wish Legolas was here. I truly miss my blood brother," Aragorn said.

Arwen made a decision at that moment. She would send a message to Legolas first thing on the morrow and ask him to return to Minas Tirith for a visit. That would help make Aragorn feel better she was sure of that….

--------------------------

Plot Bunnies aren't cooperating well, but things will get jumping soon! R/R please!


	6. Troubled Soul

Sorry, I'm late again, darned real life!

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6--Troubled Soul

Legolas couldn't deny Jaisia was right. Her mother was good at baking. Both of them ate a hearty lunch then separated to tend their separate duties. Several days passed and they only saw each other at meals.

Jaisia wandered along the river, thoughts in awhirl. She was glad she and Legolas had been separated so much. He would know something was wrong, but she wouldn't be able to tell him what it was. Cierce, her cousin, was to take a mate in just a few short days.

Once Jaisia had thought she would settle with a mate and have lovely foals like Kai, but things had changed rather dramatically. Several stallions had shown interest in her which would have delighted her before. She now realized that the attention actually didn't interest her at all. She was scared. Making a decision, she turned and trotted off towards Lilith's shelter. She would talk to her and perhaps the older mare could help her sort out her thoughts.

Lilith looked up the minute Jaisia entered the shelter, sometimes it was hard to believe the shamaness was blind. She always seemed to see more then anyone. "Come in, Jaisia, what troubles you, my dear?" she asked.

Jaisia entered the shelter and settled down across from her. "I d-do not know Lilith," she said. She was horrified and embarrassed to realize she was near tears.

"Calm down, child and do your best," Lilith said.

"I think I am going mad! I always thought I wanted to have a mate and foals of my very own, but now the thought leaves me cold! I do not understand what is wrong!" Jaisia wailed. "I know that I will follow Legolas when he leaves and I know that he will leave. I feel like I do not know my own mind anymore. I am so afraid, Lilith."

"Let me ask you this, child and think carefully before you answer. Do you love Legolas in ways that are not sister like?" Lilith asked.

Jaisia was quiet for a long time and Lilith didn't rush her. She let her think. Finally Jaisia shook her head. "No, I look at him as my baby brother that I must protect even though I know he is my senior by thousands of years, but he looks so young," she said.

"Your heart is sure. I can sense it. You, Legolas and Kai share a soul bond, but you and Legolas have spent much more time together then Kai. You have used the bond many times to save each other. It is because of that the bond has become so strong. Legolas and you have formed a bond stronger then the deepest friendship and beyond the deepest love. I understand it can be frightening, but it will also strengthen both of you in ways that neither of you can imagine. Do not fear it, Jaisia, instead treasure it," Lilith said.

Jaisia nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, grandmother Lilith. I will heed your advice," she said and trotted from the shelter.

"Do not allow the strength of the bond to tear the two of you apart, Jaisia. Some day it will be the one thing that can save both of you," Lilith whispered. The day was warm, but she shivered anyway. Settling herself comfortably, she fell deeply asleep.

Jaisia did feel better and decided to seek out Legolas and apologize for her behavior. She finally found him by the river and laid down next to him. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, sweet cheeks. I just had some things to work out," she said.

"I understand, did you work them out for now?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, everything is fine now," Jaisia said.

They sat watching the river for a long time without speaking. They were past needing words between them when they were together….

-----------------------------------------

There, framework is laid! R/R please!


	7. Wedding and Reception Centaur Style

Thanks to those that reviewed! At least a few people like it!

--------------------

Chapter 7--Wedding and Reception Centaur Style

Legolas stood quietly beside Tyon, Jaisia, Kai and his mate and twins while Valinar prepared to start the wedding ceremony that would bind Circe and her new mate Tibor.

After looking around to make sure everyone was there and settled the chieftain began. "This day our tribe comes together to witness the joining of two hearts. Circe and Tibor have agreed to become one as mates. I ask now if any wish to speak against their binding," he said.

No one spoke. Legolas had to fight to keep from snickering as an errant thought crossed his mind. _Wonder what would happen if someone did speak up, _he thought.

Satisfied, Valinar began. "This day belongs to these two youngsters who have chosen to join their lives. We wish them long life, happiness and many fine foals to brighten their lives. Do you accept Circe as your lifetime mate, Tibor?" he asked.

"I accept and take her as my mate," Tibor said.

"Do you accept Tibor as your lifetime mate, Circe?" Valinar asked.

"I accept and take him as my mate," Circe said.

"Then as chieftain I accept and bless your bond. You may kiss your mate, Tibor," Valinar said.

Circe and Tibor engaged in a long kiss as the Centaurs clapped and cheered. They finally broke apart panting a bit.

"Let the reception begin!" Valinar cried and the Centaurs went wild.

Jaisia shoved a overfilled mug into Legolas's hands, some of it' s contents slopping over the rim. "Drink up, sweet cheeks! There is plenty more where that came from!" she said and drained hers in one drought.

Legolas took a drink of his and was hard pressed not to spit it out all over the ground. It was bitter. "What is this?" he asked.

"True Centaur brewed ale, is it not delicious?" Jaisia said, looking at him expectantly.

"Delicious," Legolas agreed with a weak smile. When Jaisia turned away to refill her mug Legolas emptied his on the ground, hoping it wouldn't kill the grass.

Legolas soon found that Centaurs were even more enthusiastic drinkers then Dwarves and had an equal tolerance for liquor. By midnight most of the Centaurs were very tipsy and the newly mated pair had snuck off. Legolas doubted any of the tribe had noticed or would have cared if they had. He had got numerous slaps and pinches on the arse that night. He was sure he was going to have bruises in some very strange places come morning. He managed to get to his shelter unseen and slip into reverie.

When Legolas woke up it was very quiet. He wasn't surprised. It was likely that everyone was nursing huge hangovers after last night. He chuckled to himself. He cleaned up and dressed then left his shelter. No one was up just like he thought, but it was only a little pass sunrise. He realized this was his chance for a long, leisurely swim without being disturbed. He headed eagerly for the river. Once there he stripped and dove it. After a long enjoyable swim Legolas stretched out in the sun to dry off. By the time he was dry and dressed the others were starting to move around.

Jaisia plodded up to the edge of the river with a bucket. She saw him and managed a wan smile. "Morning, sweet cheeks," she said.

"Morning," Legolas said, rather amused by her bedraggled appearance. "I trust you slept especially well."

Jaisia stuck her tongue out at him and filled the bucket. Turning, she headed back to her parents' shelter.

Chuckling and looking forward to teasing her all morning, Legolas followed her….

--------------------------

A light chapter before I get into the meat…..R/R please!


	8. Family Tragedy

Hello, sorry bout the wait, but my computer had a little glitch and I couldn't connect to the Internet, naturally the site was out too, Figures! But it's fixed now!

Chapter 8--Family Tragedy

When Legolas entered the shelter with Jaisia he noticed that she wasn't the only one that looked bedraggled. It was obvious all the ones present had overindulged.

Valinar managed a smile. "Good morning," he said. "Kai and his mate will not be joining us today."

"Good morning," Legolas said, taking his place.

Isolanthe brought out the food and took her own place next to Valinar.

Breakfast was short and very quiet. None of the Centaurs ate much. Once they were done Jaisia and Legolas left.

"So what is our plans this morning?" Legolas asked.

"I want to take a swim in the river and see if I can ease this hangover. If that does not work I plan to go lay down again," Jaisia said. After their swim Jaisia felt no better, so she left to lie back down.

Legolas glanced around the quiet village then returned to his shelter. He spent most of the rest of the morning making new arrows, something he could always use. It was midafternoon when someone called him. Legolas peered out of the shelter to see Valinar. "Yes, father?" he asked. He noted Valinar looked like he felt much better.

"We are going on a hunt. Come on, the others are waiting," Valinar said.

Legolas nodded and fetched his bow then followed Valinar back to the hunting party. Ten Centaurs were waiting eagerly. It was amazing how easily the Centaurs recovered from the last evening's drinking.

"Rai has offered to carry you today, Legolas," Valinar said, gesturing to one of the younger Centaurs.

Legolas frowned. The young Centaur looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. It also seemed odd that Tyon wasn't among the hunters. He shrugged and pulled himself onto the Centaur's back then they were off.

It wasn't long before they found a large herd of deer. Valinar led the charge towards them, whooping madly. The deer fled and the Centaurs pursued.

Suddenly the herd whirled and charged back, forcing the Centaurs to scatter to keep from being engulfed by a stampede. Legolas heard someone yell and peered back over his shoulder then his heart seemed to freeze. Valinar had not gotten out of the herd's path in time!

Valinar held his own for a while, but then he must have tripped or been knocked off his feet. He fell, disappearing under the herd's pounding hooves and there was a scream of pain.

Terrified, the other Centaurs began trying to reach their fallen chieftain, but they couldn't move quickly through the herd. Finally the herd was gone, but it was too late. Valinar's twisted body laid motionless on the bloody ground. The herd had trampled the life from him.

A wail of grief filled the air as the hunting party mourned their fallen chieftain. "Gather things to make a litter. We must take our chieftain home so he may be prepared for burial," the second in command ordered.

After the litter was built and Valinar's body placed reverently on it the party headed slowly back to the village. Already Legolas grieved for the pain he knew Jaisia and Kai would feel.

When they arrived in the village everyone stared and more wails of grief filled the air as others realized their chieftain was dead. They moved respectfully out of the group's path as they headed for Isolanthe and Valinar's shelter.

Isolanthe must have heard the cries and known their meaning because she was waiting for them. When the litter was lowered she fell beside it and wailed in agony.

Jaisia and Kai came up and joined their mother as she grieved. Legolas moved forward, uncertain about approaching, but wanting to offer Jaisia some comfort as she had done when he had lost his father and Gimli.

Jaisia looked up, eyes filled with tears when Legolas knelt beside her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder.

All Legolas could do was hold her and try to offer some comfort.

------------------------------

Poor Jaisia, Sob, sob Hands Plot bunnies a box of tissues R/R please!


	9. Mourning Rites

Hello, hopefully this will show up before the site closes down. Thanks to the loyal few that follow this fiction!

---------------------------

Chapter 9--Mourning Rites

Legolas emerged from his shelter and looked around then sighed. The village was silent as the Centaurs mourned the loss of their chieftain. Jaisia and Isolanthe had wept late into the night and were now preparing Valinar's body for burial that night at dusk. It would be burned then the ashes scattered. By doing so the Centaurs believed the soul of their chieftain would be free and would watch over the tribe.

Legolas glanced towards Isolanthe's shelter then turned and walked to the river for a quick swim. When he got there he saw Tyon was there with two other Centaurs, one was the one who had carried him in the hunt yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" Tyon demanded.

"I was planning to take a swim," Legolas said, keeping his voice calm. He didn't want to start a fight. It would be disrespectful to the mourning period.

"Very well, but do it far from me and remember that this night I become chieftain," Tyon said and turned his back.

__

I know and for some reason that worries me, Legolas thought, but he said nothing more and walked away to take his swim. He had just dried off and dressed when Jaisia walked up. Legolas hugged her. "How are you holding up, Jas?" he asked.

"Alright, but mother is nearly sick with grief. Kai gave her something to help her sleep and Kai's mate is with her. I needed some fresh air," Jaisia said.

Legolas studied her, seeing her eyes were swollen from weeping and had dark circles under them. "You need to rest too. Here, lay down," Legolas said, sitting down and gesturing for her to join him.

Jaisia hesitated then did so. "I miss him so much! We have both lost our fathers!" she said, near tears.

"Together we will get through this. I will never abandon you, Jas," Legolas said softly. He began to sing a lullaby in elvish. Finally Jaisia fell asleep. "I will always be here for you, little sister."

Jaisia slept until lunch time then feeling better took a bath then they went back to Isolanthe's shelter where the whole family would gather to eat.

Lunch was silent and rather grim. The other females of the tribe had brought food so Isolanthe didn't have to prepare it. Tyon kept giving Legolas strange looks which were starting to worry him.

Isolanthe looked terrible. She barely nibbled at the food then excused herself and left. They could hear her crying before she was out of sight. Jaisia stood and followed her mother.

Legolas stood, nodded to Kai and Tyon then left the shelter. His heart felt heavy with sorrow for their pain and loss. It reminded him of his own father's death. He went to the river where he could allow the sound of the water sooth him.

-----------------

Dusk came and the tribe gathered silently in the center of the village where Valinar's shrouded corpse laid on the funeral pyre.

Legolas moved to stand next to Jaisia and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am right here, Jas. Take my strength as yours," he whispered.

Jaisia smiled gratefully at him then squeezed his hand in acknowledgement.

Lilith made her way in front of the pyre and raised her arms and everyone went silent. "Tonight we lay our Chieftain Valinar to rest with his proud ancestors. Tonight we open a new chapter of the circle of life with a new chieftain!" she cried.

"Let what must be done be done," the gathered tribe said solemnly.

Lilith accepted a lit torch from Isolanthe. "Valinar, son of Shar, we give your body to the flames, may your soul find peace and watch over us for eternity! Tyon, son of Valinar step forward and take the torch!" she cried.

Tyon did so. "With this flame I free the soul of my father and take my place as the next chieftain of Clan Ironhoof!" he said and tossed the torch onto the pyre. Flames leaped up and all Centaurs watched in silent respect as Valinar's body was consumed….

------------------

Hmm, pretty good ceremony, what do you think? Let me know! R/R please!


	10. The Message

**__**

A/N: Thanks again, reviewers, I like this fiction even if there are no Centaurs in ME they're still cool. Enjoy the update!

Chapter 10--A Message

When the messenger Arwen had sent arrived at the Centaur village two well-armed Centaurs met him. "What is your business?" one demanded.

"I bear a message from Queen Arwen of Minas Tirith for Prince Legolas," the messenger said.

"Wait here, the village is in mourning for Valinar who was killed scant days ago. No strangers may enter. I will find Prince Legolas and bring him to you," the Centaur said and galloped off.

Legolas was at the river when the Centaur galloped up to him. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"There is a messenger here to see you from Minas Tirith. He has a message from Queen Arwen," the sentry said and escorted Legolas back to where the messenger waited.

The messenger bowed. "Good day, Prince Legolas, Queen Arwen sends this message and her greetings," he said and handed Legolas the scroll.

Legolas opened the scroll and read it. It asked him to come back for a visit and that she felt Aragorn needed him. He sighed. "I am sorry. I cannot come right now, please tell her that Jaisia's father was killed in a tragic accident and she needs me more," he said.

The messenger looked a bit surprised, but he bowed. "I will pass your message to the Queen at once, sire," he said. Turning his horse, he rode off.

__

Two Weeks Later

Arwen was a bit upset when the messenger told her that Legolas was not coming, but that faded when the messenger told her why. She thanked then excused the messenger and went to find Aragorn. She had to tell him what had happened. She found him in his study with a glass of wine. "Aragorn, I have terrible news," she said.

Aragorn gave his wife a puzzled look and put the glass down. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"Valinar is dead. He was killed in an accident," Arwen said. "His tribe is in mourning and no one may enter."

"That is terrible news. Jaisia and Kai must be suffering horribly. I am glad Legolas is there to offer them some comfort," Aragorn said.

"So am I, should we send a letter of condolence to them?" Arwen asked.

"Not just yet. We will wait for two days then we will send it," Aragorn said.

Arwen nodded. "That would probably be best," she agreed. "I feel so sorry for Jaisia and Kai. It is painful to lose a loved one."

Aragorn nodded. "At least Legolas is there. He will help Jaisia and Kai get through this," he said.

__

Back at the Centaur Village

Legolas laid in his shelter listening to thunder rumble in the distance. It seemed like everything was getting worse instead of better. Isolanthe was sick and Jaisia stayed at her side constantly. Kai did all he could, but it didn't seem to be enough. None of the family knew where Tyon was and it made Legolas angry at his callousness. He sighed. All he could do was wait and offer his support when Jaisia needed it.

Tyon was busy making some plans of his own. Now that he was Chieftain of Clan Ironhoof things were going to change drastically and woe to any that dared interfere! He saw three of his loyal Centaurs approaching. He moved out to meet them. It was time to start events moving the way he wanted.

"It is time, my Chieftain?" one asked.

"Yes Tai, we will start with my unwanted adopted brother. Go and do as I told you," Tyon ordered. He watched triumphantly as the three Centaurs hurried off.

**__**

A/N: So what's Tyon off doing? R/R please!

__


	11. Caught In A Web Of Deception

**__**

A/N: Well-met, friends! The Cat is back at last. My computer is finally all well. It caught a nasty virus that removed key programs it needed to work properly. Once the virus was found and removed and the systems rebooted all was well, but it took bleeding forever! Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 11--Caught In a Web of Deception

Legolas had just emerged from the river after a brisk swim when he saw the three Centaurs approaching. He knew who they were. They followed Tyon around like sheep all the time.

"Hello, Legolas, I hope you are well this day," one said insincerely.

"Well enough and what can I do for you?" Legolas asked, suddenly wary.

"We came for a swim and perhaps some time to relax," another said. The three Centaurs spread out and surrounded Legolas. He was unable to go anywhere but back into the water.

Suddenly one of the Centaurs lunged forward and grabbed his arm before Legolas could move out of the way.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Legolas demanded. He struggled to free himself, but the Centaur was too strong.

All three Centaurs smirked and ignored him. The one that had spoken first pulled out a coil of rope and moved purposely towards him.

Knowing that he was in danger, Legolas desperately reached for help through the mental link. (Jaisia! Kai! Help!) he thought. Suddenly something hard crashed into his skull then everything went black.

Jaisia started and dropped the cup of water she had just poured for herself when Legolas's cry for aid filled her mind. An instant later Kai charged into the shelter. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yes, we have to see what is wrong, but we should not leave mother," Jaisia said.'

"Lyssa can stay with her. Our brother needs us!" Kai said. They dashed out of the shelter together and began to search for Legolas. After searching all over the village and not finding him they were both worried.

"Where is he? What has happened?" Jaisia wailed.

Kai glanced around and saw Tyon. Suspicion reared up in his mind and he headed towards him.

Puzzled and worried, Jaisia followed her twin.

"Tyon, where is Legolas?" Kai asked.

"How would I know? I care nothing about that one," Tyon said.

"He called to us for help then the cry was suddenly cut off and now we cannot find him anywhere in the village," Kai said.

"Perhaps he decided to go back where he belongs and good riddance to him," Tyon said dismissively.

Suddenly he gasped a pain and clutched his aching jaw. "You hit me!" he said.

"You deserve it for speaking that way about Legolas. Now have you seen him or not?" Kai demanded.

Tyon scowled. "No, I have not," he retorted and walked off.

Jaisia looked at her brother. "I cannot believe you actually hit him!" she exclaimed. She had never seen her gentle twin act like that.

"He made me angry, come we must continue our search," Kai said. They hurried off together.

Legolas slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes. Pain seared through his skull making him groan in pain. He tried to move and found he was bound tightly hand and foot. He was gagged as well. He struggled against the bonds, but they were to tight. It was then he heard someone or something approaching from the thick brush. Heart pounding in fear, he watched as the intruder emerged and spotted him. He could only watch in dread as it came towards him. It stood over him a long time staring at him then it lifted him up and carried him off.

**__**

A/N: Like I said I'm back and with a cliffhanger. I'll catch up on my updates as fast as I can! R/R please!


	12. Unknown Fate

**__**

I hate it when I write myself into a corner! It took me three days to write myself out of it again! Hopefully it worked. Enjoy!

Chapter 12--Unknown Fate

Legolas opened his eyes and looked round groggily. He was in a cave, but not a deep one. He could see sunlight. _I must have blacked out, _he thought. He realized his hands were no longer bound and tried to get up. He could stand, but he wasn't completely free. A heavy leather shackle was fastened around his left wrist and in turn fastened to the wall with a chain. "Damn it all," he muttered. It was then his captor returned. He was no longer swathed in fur, but he was still the biggest Human Legolas had ever seen and the most unkempt one.

The Human stood at least seven feet and weighed at least three hundred pounds. His eyes were a strange pale green and his brown hair was snarled and dirty. The Human stared at Legolas without speaking for a long while.

It made Legolas uncomfortable and finally he couldn't stand it anymore. "What do you want of me? Release me," he demanded.

The man grunted and began working on starting a fire. Once he had one going he ducked outside. He returned with two gutted and skinned rabbits and hung them on a spit to cook.

"Well?" Legolas demanded.

"Shut up, you are in no position to make demands. Keep silent and obey and you might live longer," the man said. "I am Nero, but you can call me master."

"I will never call you master!" Legolas retorted angrily.

Nero walked over to tower over Legolas then hit him brutally across the face.

Legolas was slammed against the wall by the blow then fell to the ground, head spinning. Stunned, he stared at the Human. He had never felt such strength.

"Arguments get you a beating, little one. Remember that and we will get along fine," Nero said. He returned to the fire to tend the rabbits.

Legolas felt blood trickle from his mouth and wiped it away. _I am in so much trouble, _he thought. He needed help and there was only one way to get it. He closed his eyes and reached out through the link. (Jaisia, Kai!) he called.

Jaisia and Kai both stopped when Legolas's mental call reached them. (Legolas, where are you?) Jaisia asked. (Are you hurt?)

(No, I am not sure where I am though. I passed out. I am in a cave, a shallow one with a huge Human) Legolas said.

(We will find you, do not worry. Just do what you must to avoid bringing yourself. Can you run?) Kai asked.

(No, I am chained to the wall) Legolas replied.

(Who took you out of the village?) Jaisia asked.

(Three Centaurs, I do not know who they were) Legolas answered. He described them the best he could.

(I know them) Kai said.

(So do I) Jaisia added. (Be strong, we will save you) The link faded.

Legolas sighed and looked towards his so-called master. Nero was removing the rabbits from the spit. They smelled delicious and suddenly Legolas was starved. He wondered how long it had been since he'd eaten.

Nero obviously noticed. "Sorry, your little outburst cost you your dinner. You will just have to wait until tomorrow," he smirked.

Legolas glared at him and settled down with his back to him. _Bastard, I hope Jaisia kicks your teeth in, _he thought. _On second thought I really hope she can find me."_

Jaisia and Kai stormed off to find Tyon. The Centaurs that took Legolas were his friends and if he had something to do with the situation they were going to have his hide.

Tyon looked up as they approached and the other three Centaurs were with him. "Now what do you want?" he asked.

"We want to know where your bully friends took Legolas and why you let them take him," Jaisia said coldly.

**__**

Definitely gonna get ugly here. Like, hate this chapter? R/R please!


	13. Family Bonds Shattered

**__**

As I did with my other updates I am going to be sappy and dedicate this to my cat, Dusty, whom I had to have put to sleep on 9/30. I miss you, Dusty!

Chapter 13--Family Bonds Shattered

Tyon scowled at Jaisia's tone. "Speak to me with more respect, Jaisia. I am chieftain now," he said.

"I do not give a mule's arse, now answer me!" Jaisia snapped.

"I do not have to answer to you," Tyon said haughtily. He started to turn away, but another voice stopped him in his tracks.

"But you do answer to me, colt," Isolanthe said.

"Mother! I thought you were still at home resting!" Tyon gasped.

"Well, you can see that I am not. I want to hear the answer to Jaisia's question as well," Isolanthe said.

Tyon was not pleased, but he couldn't refuse to answer Isolanthe. "I had him removed from the clan. He does not belong here. He is a two legger," he said coldly. "As chieftain it is my right to chose."

"By our own laws the moment your father and I accepted Legolas into our family he became one of us, no matter how many legs he has. You are using your power to enforce your own agenda and prejudices and you cannot do so. You shame yourself and your family," Isolanthe said.

"I do not, if anyone did shame us it was Jaisia! She brought him here and ran off with him! She ignored her duties to the tribe and to her family!" Tyon protested.

"Your actions are far worse. You had a tribe member attacked and cast out without a proper gathering of the family. Did you forget that the whole family must agree to cast out one of their own?" Isolanthe asked. "Because of your action one of us is lost. There will be repercussions for you and those that helped you. I will order a gathering to decide what they might be. Now where is Legolas?" Isolanthe asked.

Tyon glanced at the other two who shifted uncomfortably; obviously knowing they were in trouble. "I do not know where they took him," he said.

Isolanthe looked at them, eyes sharp and cold. "Where is my son?" she asked.

"We did not hurt him. I hit him just hard enough to render him unconscious. We took him to the east of our village and left him bound there. We figured he would get loose and know better then to return," one said.

"That area is forbidden because there is a river that leads to the sea. It is a favored place for slavers to travel! Damn you! Someone has taken Legolas!" Jaisia yelled. She glared at all of them especially Tyon. "If he is lost to us forever I will never forgive you and I bet Aragorn will be furious too."

**__**

Meanwhile

Legolas watched his so-called master eat with wary eyes. He flinched back when he started towards him. He wasn't sure what he planned to do. "Leave me be," he hissed.

"Do not worry, Elf. This is only a temporary stop. Tomorrow we will go to my ship and wait for the others to return from their business. It will be awhile, but you will bring a fortune overseas," he said.

Legolas didn't like that. "What do you mean overseas?" he asked.

"I am the captain of a group of slavers. We came here to fill our hold with stock then we will return to our ship and go back to our homeland to sell what we have," Nero said.

Legolas swallowed hard. He was in worse trouble then he had thought. _Valor save me, _he thought. Suddenly he was seized and forced roughly to the ground. He cried out in pain as his arms were jerked roughly behind his back and bound tightly then he was rolled onto his back.

Nero held up a vial. "This is a handy mix of herbs that are available only in my hand. It causes the one given it to become more compliant with each dose. I think it might take longer to affect an Elf, but eventually it will take away all resistance and make you a well-behaved and tame slave," he said. "We will start the doses now," he said.

Legolas was helpless to resist as the bitter potion was roughly forced down his throat.

**__**

It's going from bad to worse, huh? For you Dusty, R/R please!


	14. Rescue Party

**__**

Sigh, I wish my plot bunnies would stop taking unplanned vacations. It messes me up and messes my schedule up.

Chapter 14--Rescue Party

For the first time since her mate's death Isolanthe appeared as the chieftain's mate. She gestured to several centaurs that served as guards. "Take my son and his accomplices away then gather a war party. My son has been taken and we must go to his aid immediately. Send a message to King Aragorn as well. He deserves to be informed," she ordered.

Centaurs scattered in all directions to follow Isolanthe's orders. She turned to Jaisia and Kai. "Do not worry, we will find him," she said.

An hour later a party of twelve Centaurs were gathered and ready to go and of course Jaisia and Kai were among them. Isolanthe nodded in satisfaction. "Find my son and return him to his family. Go!" she ordered.

"We will find him, chieftess," one of the Centaurs said and they group headed out of the village at a gallop. Unfortunately it soon got to dark to see any signs and they were forced to stop.

"We cannot afford to waste time! I do not want my little brother harmed!" Jaisia said.

"We will leave at first light, traveling at night is not safe. Someone could get hurt," the Centaur in charge said.

Jaisia just nodded miserable, knowing he was right. "I understand Hyden," she said. It would be a long night.

**__**

Meanwhile

Legolas could hear the Human's loud snores as he slept and knew it was time to make his escape before it was to late. The herbal potion worried him and he didn't want to be given more of it. He squirmed and wiggled his way to the wall and managed to struggle into a sitting position. The Human continued to sleep. Legolas began rubbing the ropes against a sharp spur of rock. He had seen a key tied on the Human's belt that he thought would unlock the chain.

Hours passed and Legolas began to fear that all his efforts were for nothing when the rope snapped. Wincing a bit because of sore muscles Legolas brought his hands in front of him and rubbed the chafed skin to sooth it. He crawled cautiously towards the Human and reached for the key then barely refrained from cursing. The key was scarcely a half-inch out of his reach. _Please, valor, do not do this to me,_ he thought. He stretched as far as he could, ignoring the pain of the chain biting into his wrist then he had it! Legolas freed the key and backed off, watching the Human warily, but the snores continued unabated. He quickly freed himself and headed for the cave opening. He was almost there when the snores stopped. He cursed and bolted.

"Hey! Come back here! Damn you!" Nero yelled.

Legolas completely ignored him and kept going. Once he was outside he would disappear into the night and no Human would be able to find him. He heard a strange hissing sound that seemed vaguely familiar, but ignored it. Suddenly something tangled around his legs. He fell heavily to the stone. Looking down he saw a bola tangled around his ankles. He grabbed for it, even though he knew he'd never get it off before the Human reached him.

Nero reached him and seized his wrists, dragging him to his feet. "Nice try, little one, you almost made it. Of course your actions have consequences," he said. He dragged Legolas back to where he'd been chained and shoved him roughly to the floor. He rummaged in a pile of gear and pulled out another set of shackles. Returning to Legolas, he yanked his hands behind his back and chained them tightly.

Legolas hissed in pain as the cruel metal bonds bit into his wrists.

"Hurt? Believe me that will not be the worst of it though the punishment will be milder then it could be because this is only your first attempt," Nero promised. He returned to his gear and came back with a short, thick whip. He thrashed Legolas brutally until the pain sent him into blackness.

**__**

Nasty ##&&$ isn't he? Hopefully Jaisia will reach Legolas soon. R/R please! Also thanks to those that offered condolences on the loss of Dusty. Namarie!


	15. Saved

**__**

The plot bunnies are in rebellion again, anyone have a good recipe for carrot cake? I need a bribe!

Chapter 15--Saved

Legolas head pounded horribly and there was a horrible bitter taste in his mouth that seemed vaguely familiar. He opened his eyes and winced as bright light seared into them. It took him a moment to realize he was slung over the Human's shoulder like a slaughtered deer and they were outside. Being careful not to move too much he called to Jaisia. (Jasia! Kai! Can you here me?) he called.

The rescue party was moving at a swift pace when Kai and Jaisia stopped short. The other Centaurs knew of the bond now and stopped as well.

(Legolas, are you all right?) Kai asked.

(Mostly, I tried to flee last night, but he caught me. However we are outside now) Legolas replied. (I can show you what is around me; perhaps you will recognize it.)

(We hope so, do it, Legolas," Jaisia said.

Legolas looked slowly around him, so that Jaisia and Kai could see through his eyes.

(We know where that is! Our village used to be in that area! We are not far away, Legolas! Be strong!) Jaisia said and the contact was broken.

Legolas closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, hoping they would find him soon.

Hyden gave Jaisia a curious look. "What is it?" he asked.

"Legolas, Kai and I are soul bonded. We know where he is and he is very close. We must hurry," Jaisia said.

If Hyden was shocked at what Jaisia had just revealed he didn't show it. "Then lead the way and we will bring your brother home," he said. They took off at a gallop, aiming towards where the Human and Legolas were.

Legolas gasped when he was suddenly set on his feet in front of his captor. He glared icily at the Human, showing his hate and disgust.

"If looks could kill," Nero snickered. He pulled out a vial. "I gave you a dose before we left, but I think one more is in order."

Now Legolas recognized the bitter taste he'd woken too. He tried to back off, but the Human grabbed him. Legolas hissed in pain as he was forced roughly to the ground despite his struggles.

"Stop resisting me and this will be less difficult for you," Nero said. He opened the vial and seized Legolas by the jaw then squeezed. "Open your mouth and accept your fate." His hand tightened on Legolas's jaw, trying to force his mouth open.

Legolas fought the best he could, but his mouth was slowly and painfully forced open. He punched at the Human, but his bound hands couldn't land a strong enough blow.

"No use, little one, now stop fighting me or I will be forced to hurt you," Nero smirked. He raised the vial then suddenly he gasped and a violent spasm made his body jerk. The vial dropped from his hand.

Legolas was shocked when blood trickled from his captor's mouth then Nero collapsed on top of him, knocking the breath from him. After a couple minutes the body was hauled off and he found Jaisia leaning over him.

"Legolas, are you all right?" Jaisia asked. "Please answer me."

Legolas unfortunately didn't have the breath to answer, so he just nodded in reply and tried to get up then staggered.

Jaisia caught him before he fell on his face. "You are hurt. You better let Kai look at you," she said.

Legolas took a deep breath. "I am fine, just tired, hungry and thirsty. I have not eaten or drank since he took me," he said.

"Why did you not say so?" Jaisia scolded. She handed him a water skin. "Drink some right now."

"Not to much or you will make yourself sick," Kai warned.

Legolas couldn't keep from laughing. "You sound just like Aragorn," he remarked. He drank some water then handed the skin back. "We should get out of here. He said he was with others and they would be joining him."

"Then get onto my back and we will go home," Jaisia said.

Legolas gladly did so and the Centaurs galloped off, but they didn't realize that someone had been watching them the whole time and the watcher wasn't friendly.

**__**

R/R please! Thanks for reading!


	16. Raiders

**__**

Sorry about the delay, real life has not been very cooperative lately plus I had to completely wipe my hard drive and reprogram everything back in! Attempted rape though not vivid!

Chapter 16--Raiders

Derek watched the small band of Centaurs gallop off then emerged from his hiding place cautiously. He had been sent ahead to tell their captain they would be there in little more then an hour. It looked like he had something more important to share now. He hurried off towards the others, eager to tell them what had happened.

The woman cringed back as he approached and Xavier grinned. She was a beauty and would bring a high price. This was one of the pleasures of slaving. Since she wasn't untouched she could be used for their pleasure while they traveled. He leered down at her.

"Please!" she begged, cringing away from him. She knew what she had dreaded since her capture was about to happen. "Do not!" She began to sob in terror.

Xavier knelt and seized her ankle and yanked, making her fall backwards. "Shut up, you have no say," he hissed. He gestured to the men.

Two seized the girl's wrists and pinned her down. Leering at her, they waited for their boss to finish so they could have a turn.

Xavier seized her blouse and tore it from the girl's body and smiled. Her body was as lovely as her face. He began to undo his breeches.

"Xavier!" a voice called.

Xavier was surprised to see Derek running towards him. He stood. "Put her back with the others," he ordered. Grumbling in disappointment, they dragged her off.

Derek skidded to a halt in front of the first mate. "Bad news, sir, the captain is dead," he panted.

"What? How?" Xavier demanded. He listened to the events and shook his head. "Centaurs are fairy tales and Elves have left this world to its true masters," he scoffed.

"Well, one of those fairy tales ran Nero through and they left along with the Elf as well. I seen it and I will swear by it if I need too," Derek said.

"On your feet, sluggards! We must make haste!" Xavier bellowed.

**__**

Meanwhile

Once they were safely back Kai and Jaisia insisted Legolas must go back to Isolanthe's shelter, so she could see he was alright and then Kai would look him over to make sure he was unharmed. They ignored any protests he made.

Isolanthe was delighted when they entered. "my son, you are safe!" she cried and hugged him. She pulled back after a long moment, eyes sad. "I am so sorry about what happened. I never thought Tyon would do such an evil thing. You can be sure he will be punished."

"Thank you, but perhaps he has a right to distrust me after what happened to his mate," Legolas said.

"You are kind, but there is no excuse for what he did. No one is above our laws, not even a chieftain," Isolanthe said. "I must think on his punishment before I decide."

"Sit down, Legolas, so I can make sure you are well and no arguments," Kai said.

Legolas sighed. "You have been around Aragorn far to much," he said, but he sat down. It was then it happened. Bile rose in his throat and everything spun around him. He had no time to cry out before everything went black.

Aragorn was just ready to send a messenger to the Centaur village to see if Legolas had been found when an exhausted Centaur charged into the throne room.

"Sire, I am Jacek, I have been sent to fetch you by Jaisia. Legolas is very sick and she begs you to come immediately," he panted.

**__**

More trouble, they never get a break! R/R please!

**__ **


	17. A Friend in Need

**__**

Many thanks to my loyal reviewers and all my silent readers too, I know you're out there!

Chapter 17--A Friend in Need

Aragorn wasted no time with questions. He got up and hurried off to get his herb bag and some clothes. He sent a servant to tend the tired messenger and another to find Arwen and tell her what was going on. He was packed and ready to go in less then an hour. He led Jacek out to the stable and had a horse saddled and they were off towards the village. They would ride hard and fast, but it would still take at least a week to reach the village.

**__**

Meanwhile

Jaisia dipped a rag and cold water and laid it gently on Legolas's forehead. She and Kai were constantly linked to their little brother though his weakness frightened them, but the link was keeping Legolas calm. She was afraid he would die. His eyes were closed and Jaisia knew that was a bad sign. (Everything will be alright, you will be fine, sweet cheeks, we survived to much for you to die from a silly fever) she said. She stroked a lock of his blond hair away from his eyes. (Do not leave, we have so much to do together.) She began to sing softly in Elvish.

When Kai entered Jaisia was sound asleep clutching Legolas's hand as if she would never let go. He looked at Legolas. The Elf's eyes were still closed, but he was breathing well. He laid a hand on his brother's forehead, still warm, but not as hot as before.

Jaisia stirred, sitting up and opening her eyes. "Kai? Is everything alright?" she asked sleepily.

""Yes, go back to sleep, little sister. I will watch over both of you for awhile," Kai said.

Jaisia smiled at him. "Thank you, Kai," she said. She was asleep again in minutes.

Kai settled himself down comfortably and started his own vigil.

Tier frowned out into the darkness and stomped his left front hoof nervously. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. He had heard movement. Making a decision, he went to investigate. Suddenly their was a soft hissing sound and an arrow struck him square in the chest of his Human torso. He didn't fall though, because of a Centaur's great size they needed to hearts, one for the Human part and one for the equine part. Whirling, he charged towards the archer, pike ready. He never made it. More arrows were shot and finally the second heart was pierced. He fell, but before he died he was able to shout out a warning.

Thanks to the sentry the Centaurs were ready when a hundred Humans charged into the village, bloodlust blazing in their eyes.

Tyon heard the battle cries and clash of weapons from inside his prison and heard his guard dash off to join the fight. He charged out as well. He nearly tripped over a dead Centaur. Cursing, he picked up the slain warrior's weapon and charged into the fray.

Kai darted into the shelter and handed Jaisia a spear. "We need to protect mother and Legolas. He can not defend himself," he said. Voices made him whirl. "They are coming!"

**__**

A week later

Aragorn was sickened by the horrible sight before him. The village had been burned to the ground and there were bodies everywhere. It was like Helm's Deep all over again.

The sentry desperately searched for survivals and Aragorn joined him in the task. He looked down and swallowed in sick horror. He fell to his knees next to Lilith and checked for a pulse, even though there was no way she could be alive. She had been brutally stabbed dozens of times.

"I have found Kai! He is hurt, but alive!" Jacek called. "He needs help!"

Aragorn stood and hurried over to kneel beside him. "Kai, what happened to Legolas and Jaisia?" he asked. "Why were you attacked?"

""Taken, to many, could not stop them," Kai managed before he passed out again.

Aragorn began to fight to save Kai's life.

**__**

Ugh, now where did this come from? Very ugly and bad. R/R please!


	18. Ship of Fate

**__**

Hi everyone! This is the last update before the Thanksgiving holiday. Happy Thanksgiving!!

Chapter 18--Ship of Fate

Jaisia woke from a restless sleep and her first fault was what a horrible nightmare she'd had. It was then she felt the ship move under. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that her tribe had really been attacked. She fought them back and looked down at Legolas. The Elf was deep in healing sleep. The leader of the raiders had known what was wrong and had given Legolas the antidote. The fever had broken soon after. Thirty other Centaurs were chained in the hold as well as Human captives. She wondered if any of her clan had escaped. Legolas suddenly stirred, drawing Jaisia's attention to him. She was relieved to see his eyes were open and aware.

"Jaisia, what happened?" Legolas asked hoarsely.

Jaisia wished she could give him some water, but there was none. She told him everything that had happened.

"I am sorry, Jaisia," Legolas whispered.

"It is alright, Legolas, just rest. You have been sick," Jaisia soothed, stroking his hair.

"Where is Kai?" Legolas asked, fighting reverie.

"He was hurt bad, but he is still alive. I can feel him through our soul bond," Jaisia replied. "Now rest, you still are not completely recovered and you will need your strength." She began to sing softly in Elvish. She was glad to see him slip back into reverie.

An hour or so later two men walked down the ramp into the hold and walked along the row of captives. One of them was the leader of the raiders.

Jaisia pulled Legolas closer to her protectively and glared at them.

Xavier smirked at her then studied Legolas, noticing his eyes were open. "It looks like the antidote worked," he said. "That is good. I hate to lose money." He reached out to touch Legolas.

Jaisia pulled back, taking Legolas with her. "Do not touch him!" she snarled. "Leave us alone!"

Xavier's eyes hardened and turned cold. "We must work on teaching you the proper attitude for a slave. You have no rights," he said ominously.

"I have the right to kick your teeth in if you do not get away!" Jaisia snarled.

"We will see," Xavier said. The two men walked off.

Jaisia hugged Legolas closer to her. "Do not worry, little bother. I will protect you," Jaisia whispered. "I will not let anyone hurt you if I can help it." She closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.

**__**

Meanwhile

Aragorn sat back with an exhausted, but relieved sigh. It had not been an easy battle, but he had succeeded. Kai would survive, but he grieved for the many Centaurs that had been lost. He wondered if any had escaped the slaughter.

It was a bad night for all that had escorted Aragorn and the scout back. They spent most of it digging graves and laying the dead Centaurs to rest. At dawn movement caught Aragorn�s attention. His sword was all ready in his hand before he could see who was coming.

****

What a horrid thing! Terrible, awful plot bunnies! R/R please!

**__**


	19. Planning an Escape

**_Isaw something I thought was funnyon a bumper sticker. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel Could Be An Oncoming Dragon._**

Chapter 19--Planning an Escape

Jaisia woke from a light doze with a start. She sighed in annoyance and looked around. She saw nothing that would have woken up. She looked down at the still dozing Legolas. Suddenly there was a thud like the ship had hit something then there were faint shouts and the clanging of weapons. Jaisia listened to the sounds with growing hope. If the slavers lost then they might be freed. Eventually the sounds faded away. Footsteps came towards the hold and when they entered the hope was brutally shattered.

Twenty men were herded into the hold by a group of a slavers and locked into empty shackles then the slavers left.

How are we ever going to get out of this mess? Jaisia thought. Suddenly she froze mentally and physically as a memory came to mind. The first time they had went on an adventure a sneaky Lord had imprisoned them. Legolas had freed them by picking the cell lock with a piece of wire. If he could pick a cell lock then surely he could pick the locks on the shackles! Excited, she shook Legolas eagerly. "Little brother, wake up," she said.

Legolas muttered something and blinked as he came out of reverie. "What is it?" he asked.

Jaisia leaned close, so she could whisper in his ear. "I have an idea about how we can escape. Can you pick the lock on these shackles like you did on that cell door?" she asked.

Legolas sat up slowly and examined the shackle on his left wrist. After awhile he nodded. "I think so, but I need a piece of wire," hr said softly.

"I will find some, do not worry about that," Jaisia said.

Legolas sighed and moved to the side then looked around. "How long have we been here?" he asked.

"I do not know. I have lost count. They have not let us out of this hold since we were captured," Jaisia said.

Legolas sighed wearily. "I was afraid of that," he muttered.

"Maybe we can force them too somehow," Jaisia said thoughtfully.

"I doubt it, but it is worth a try," Legolas said.

"I think perhaps we should tell others about needing wire then they can watch for an opportunity to get some too," Jaisia said.

"No, do not, one might try to buy his freedom by telling one of our captors what we plan," Legolas murmured.

Jaisia nodded. They would not reveal their plan, instead they would watch and wait.

Finally four slavers entered the hold and began to pass out food and water which meant it was evening. After each prisoner had received their meager portion of food and water they left again, closing the hold doors.

Legolas looked at the bowl of unappetizing mush and his nose wrinkled. "Dare I ask what this is or perhaps more appropriately was?" he muttered.

Jaisia poked at the mush then made a face. "I have a feeling we do not want to know, but we have to eat something or we will weaken," she said. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she scooped some of the mush into her mouth and swallowed. She had to use her fingers since they were not given silverware. "Blah, this is awful," she groaned.

"Like you said, we have to eat," Legolas sighed and turned his attention to his own food.

"I would almost swear they are trying to poison us if I did not know they want us alive," Jaisia complained.

Legolas had to laugh at that.

**_2nd quote--Do not anger a dragon for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup…..R/R please!_**


	20. Fustration

**__**

Sigh, I don't know what happened with this story. It was met to be light hearted and fun and look how it ended up. Scowls at innocent acting plot bunnies

Chapter 20--Fustration

Sleep didn't come easily to either Legolas or Jaisia that night. Early the next morning the same food was brought. Shortly after that Xavier entered the hold and walked over to them. He stood staring down at them with the appraising eyes of a horse trader.

Jaisia glared at him, eyes fierce with hatred.

Xavier smirked at her then turned his attention to Legolas. "It is good you will survive. I feared the herbal potion you were given would kill you before the antidote could take effect," he remarked.

Legolas gave the slaver the same glare Jaisia had.

Xavier just laughed. "Either one of you would see me flayed alive if you could, but that will not happen," he sneered.

"That might not be a certainty," Legolas retorted.

"I agree with that whole heartedly," Jaisia said.

"Such a fierce pair you are. No matter, if I can not break you then your new owners surely will," Xavier said. He turned and left the hold.

"I hate that bastard," Jaisia growled.

"So do I," Legolas said.

"I wish all this had never happened. I do not even know if my mother is alive. They speared poor Lilith over and over until she was dead," Jaisia said and began to sob.

All Legolas could do was hold Jaisia close and offer his strength and a shoulder to weep on.

It took a long time, but finally Jaisia's sobs became sniffles and hiccups. She pulled back and wiped her eyes, almost angrily. She managed to smile at Legolas despite that. "I am sorry, little brother," she said.

"That is alright, Jas, you are allowed to grieve," Legolas said.

"Are you not tired of my weeping and wailing yet? It seems I have done a lot of that lately," Jaisia said.

"You have not done that much and besides you have a right to be upset," Legolas shrugged.

**__**

Meanwhile

Aragorn looked around at the many graves that now stood on the plains and sighed. So many were dead, but at least Legolas and Jaisia were alive, even though they were prisoners. He had to find some way to help them, but how? They had no idea where the ship was, what it was called or where it was heading.

Kai, his wounds nearly healed, came up beside him. "I grieve for this tragedy that has befallen my people," he said. "I fear for those that were taken."

"I just wish that we could have been here to help. I failed to protect your tribe as I promised," Aragorn said. "I am sorry, Kai."

"It was not your fault. None of us knew this was going to happen," Kai said.

Soft noises caught their attention and much to their relief he saw a group of Centaurs coming slowly towards them. Some had escaped after all. Kai was overjoyed to see one was Isolanthe, but he was not so happy about the other.

Tyon saw the rage and near hate in his younger brother's eyes and stopped short. He didn't know what to do or say.

"You!" Kai hissed. "You brought this doom to us by having Legolas kidnapped and left where slavers could find him." He moved slowly towards Tyon. "Our tribe slaughtered, my twin and brother lost to us, probably forever, and all because of you."

"Kai, I--" Tyon began.

"Shut up! I am not interested in anything you have to say," Kai snapped. He stopped approaching though. "I do not know you. You are not my brother."

Gasps and soft murmurs filled the air at that. By his words Kai had disowned his brother and broke all ties with him.

Kai turned his back to Tyon and scornfully walked off.

**__**

Ouch, I almost feel sorry for Tyon. R/R please!


	21. A Family Shattered

**__**

Hi there, thanks for your enthusiasm and support Jc! You too Moro!

Chapter 21--A Family Shattered

Isolanthe watched Kai walk away then looked at her eldest son with sorrow and pity. "Your actions brought this on you. This day forward I have only two sons, not three," she said and followed her son.

Aragorn soon was left alone with Tyon as the other Centaurs walked away. "You were the one that took Legolas from the village and nearly got him killed?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, but I was a fool to do so and now I am no longer a part of this tribe. You can kill me if you wish. No one here will stop you or blame you," Tyon said. He hoped Aragorn would then his shame would end.

"I will not kill you. You will live and remember what you did to your people and your family. That is a far worst punishment then death," Aragorn said.

Tyon glared, eyes dark and haunted with grief. Turning, he galloped off and soon was out of sight in the distance.

Aragorn could find no sympathy in his heart for Tyon. Legolas and Jaisia were lost to them, perhaps forever and half the tribe had been killed. He had caused it all. He went to find Kai and Isolanthe. He finally found them where their shelter used to be.

"My mate and twins are unharmed, but my little brother and sister are gone, along with many of my people. Lilith was the oldest and wisest of us and she is dead also. It is almost to much to endure," Kai said.

"I have only one child left. I want my daughter and son back! Is there nothing we may do, Aragorn?" Isolanthe asked.

"I do not know, but I will find a way somehow," Aragorn said. He knew deep inside though that it would be next to impossible to find Jaisia and Legolas. Their best hope was that the pair were resourceful enough to find a way to escape themselves.

Kai took a deep breath. "At least we know that they still live. I will know if they…die," he said.

Isolanthe seemed to find hope in that. She raised her head proudly. "We must concern ourselves with those that are still alive and here. We will need to rebuild the shelters and hunt for food to replace what was taken or destroyed," she said. "I am chieftess of the clan now and there is much to do." She moved away to direct the other Centaurs on what needed to be done.

"Your mother is a remarkable Centaur. I admire her strength. Jaisia has the same strength and she and Legolas are a formable pair. I think they will find a way to freedom," Aragorn said.

"Yes, you are right. They will be back, but I am sorry that this happened, Aragorn. I know that you and Legolas are as close as brothers. None of us ever suspected that Tyon would do such an evil thing. He broke the most sacred law of the tribe. He will never be allowed to return because of it," Kai said.

"Like your mother said there is much that needs to be done. Let us go and help with the burden," Aragorn said.

Man and Centaur walked off to start rebuilding a shattered tribe.

**__**

Meanwhile

Tyon galloped on and on without really having a direction or purpose in mind. He wanted to escape his shame and guilt, but he could not. It would haunt him the rest of his life. He headed straight for a deep canyon that he had seen one day. Pausing at the edge, he peered down at the jagged rocks at the bottom. "Atonement is required for my actions and this is the best I can think of. I am sorry, my family, my people," he whispered. He moved ten feet from the edge then ran towards it, leaping into space. It seemed like it took a long time to reach the bottom. Pain ripped through his body as he landed, but he felt only relief that his pain was over.

**__**

Tyon choose to end his life because of guilt. This will be the last update for this month. I am going to New York for the holiday. I'll start updating again on the third hopefully. Happy Holidays! R/R please!


	22. Breaking Point

**__**

I know I'm horribly late, but for some reason I just could not write on this story. I couldn't think of anything and the plot bunnies wouldn't help….. Sorry about the long wait!

Chapter 22--Breaking Point

Jaisia could see the dark, crowded and smelly hold that was their prison was finally starting to get to Legolas though he tried to hide it. She knew she had to do something before it got any worse. He fell into a light reverie late that afternoon. That night when Xavier entered with a couple guards, she acted. "He needs to be taken from here," she said as they passed.

Xavier stopped short and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"He needs to be taken out on the deck or he will fade," Jaisia said.

"What do you mean fade?" Xavier demanded.

"Die, he will die," Jaisia replied.

"Nonsense, it is just a trick," one guard snorted.

"No, it is not! Legolas is a Wood Elf and he cannot bear being imprisoned like this. He needs to be outside every day or he will die and you lose one of your prizes!" Jaisia retorted.

Xavier frowned at that. He still wasn't sure if Jaisia was telling the truth, but he didn't want to take any chances. The Elf was too valuable a prize to waste. "Tomorrow I will come to fetch him," he said and they walked off.

Jaisia let out a sigh of relief. She and Legolas had survived so many things together and she refused to lose him now! She closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.

Footsteps woke Legolas from a restless doze and he blinked, trying to focus. When he could he found Xavier leaning over him, studying him. One of his guards stood next to him. "What do you want?" Legolas demanded.

Xavier calmly gestured to the guard who began unlocking the shackles. "We are going for a little walk," he said.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Legolas snapped.

Their voices woke Jaisia and she knew immediately what was going on. "It is alright, Legolas. They are just going to take you up on deck for awhile," she soothed.

Legolas gave both men a glare. He didn't trust them, but he did trust Jaisia. He let them pull him to his feet and shackle his wrists then they led him from the hold. The sun was so bright after all the time he had spent in the dark hold that he had to close his eyes. It took him several minutes to adjust and open his eyes again.

Xavier and the guard led him to the railing, but stayed close to make sure he didn't try anything foolish.

A salty breeze blew through Legolas's hair and sent it swirling around him. Never had a cool breeze felt so good to him as it did that moment. He closed his eyes in pleasure and sighed.

Xavier had moved away and was studying the Elf from a distance. His second in command, Salin, came up next to him.

The Elf is a beautiful creature, never have I seen one so fair," Salin remarked.

"Indeed he is, such a beauty should be offered only to the most wealthy of buyers. We will have a special auction with only the wealthiest of all attending. No sense wasting him," Xavier remarked. His eyes were filled with greed as he imagined the gold he was sure the Elf would bring. He frowned at Salin as a thought came to mind. "Prepare one of the extra cabins for a prisoner. He and that Centaur must be kept apart from now on."

Salin nodded. "I will attend to it at once," he said and hurried off.

After a hour Xavier told the guard to bring Legolas and follow him.

It didn't take long for Legolas to realize they were not heading for the hold. He stopped short. "Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

"To your new quarters," Xavier said.

"I was content in the hold and would prefer to return there," Legolas said.

"I do not care what you prefer. You are a slave, a piece of valuable merchandise. You have no say," Xavier said. He gestured to the guard and kept going. The guard dragged Legolas after him though the Elf fought him every step of the way.

They came to a door and Xavier opened it. He nodded to the guard.

Legolas was shoved into the room so hard that he fell. The door closed and there was an ominous click as the door was locked behind him.

**__**

This kind of fouls up their escape plan, huh? R/R please!


	23. Seperate Plans

Here I am once again, had a long rest and hopefully I'm ready to go. I fear I've had a rough time writing lately. I guess I'm a little burned out, but I'll do my best.

Chapter 23-Separate Plans

Muttering a few curses he'd picked up from Gimli, Legolas picked himself up and looked around. It was like any other cabin that you would find on a ship and that might work to his advantage. He began to look for something useful. After an hour he collapsed on the bunk with a frustrated sigh. It looked like they had thought ahead very carefully. He had laid on the bunk for nearly two hours when he heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened.

A small boy entered the room carrying a tray. He set it down on a small table then looked over at Legolas. "Here is your lunch," he said and scuttled from the room. The door was relocked behind him. Legolas sat up and took the time for a luxurious stretch then went over to the table to see what had been left there. He was surprised to find bread, cheese and wine instead of the usual gruel. He sat down and ate the food. After eating he felt much better and more alert. He decided to search the cabin again.

A key turned in the lock and the door opened to reveal the same young boy who had brought the food.

"I came for the dishes," he said shyly.

"Thank you, so what is your name?" Legolas asked.

"Rynn," the boy said bashfully.

"Thank you for bringing my food to me," Legolas said.

"You are welcome," Rynn said and left.

Legolas frowned, noticing several scars on the boy's back. It seemed the boy was a slave as well. He returned to the bunk and sat down again. He began trying to think of a way to escape and reach Jaisia so they could flee together.

****

Meanwhile

Jaisia was near frantic with worry as time passed and Legolas wasn't brought back to the hold. She would have been pacing if she hadn't been chained.

Finally someone came into the hold, but it was no one familiar. It was a thin, grimy boy. He began to pass out food.

Jaisia waited until he reached her before speaking. "Where is Legolas?" she demanded.

The boy flinched nervously. "I do not know who that is," he said.

Jaisia realized she had frightened the child and gentled her voice. "My friend, he is an Elf," she said.

"Oh, he is locked in one of the cabins. That is where Xavier puts special cargo as he calls it. Slaves that are unusual and exotic are only offered to those that can pay well for them," the boy said.

"What is your name?" Jaisia asked.

"Rynn," the boy said.

"I am Jaisia, is my friend alright?" Jaisia asked.

"He is fine, Xavier will not hurt him or let anyone else hurt him. That would lower his value," Rynn said, rather bitterly.

"Are you a slave too, Rynn?" Jaisia asked. "How old are you?"

"Yeah," Rynn said. "I am seven."

"Rynn, Legolas and I want to escape, can you help us?" Jaisia asked.

Rynn cringed and began shivering. "If I do that Xavier will hurt me again. I do not want to be hurt," he said. "You do not know what he is like. He does not have mercy or pity for anyone."

"If we win he will never hurt you again then you can go home to your family," Jaisia said.

"I lived with my grandparents and I watched Xavier kill them both because they were too old to be useful. They were all I had!" Rynn said and burst into tears.

"We will avenge them and Legolas and I are good friends of the King of Minas Tirith. I bet he would find you a good home, please help us, Rynn," Jaisia pleaded.

"I do not know, I just do not know!" Rynn sobbed. Turning he fled from the hold.

Jaisia felt tears well up in her own eyes in pity for the child's pain. There only chance was that a battered, terrified child could find new courage.

****

Not bad, what do you all think? R/R please! For the health of the plot bunnies


	24. Resolution

**__**

Here it be, another chapter for my few but loyal followers of my Centaurs, bless ya!

Chapter 24-Resolution

Barely able to see through his tears, Rynn stumbled blindly into the small cubby where he slept. He collapsed onto his thin straw pallet. It was a long time before he was able to calm down. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

The Centaur's words echoed in his mind. Free, he hadn't been free since he was five. Another memory filled his memory and it wasn't pleasant. He saw one of Xavier's men slit his grandparents' throats. He remembered screaming for them as he was carried off over one's shoulder. He shivered and drew the thin blanket over him, even though it didn't help.

Meanwhile

Jaisia stared at the entrance to the hold for a long time. She hated putting that poor child into such a position, but they had to escape before it was too late.

Legolas was not happy about the position he was in either. He was as trapped in this cabin as he had been when he had been chained in the hold.

(Jaisia?) he called.

(Legolas! Are you hurt?) Jaisia asked.

(I am fine. How about you?) Legolas asked.

(Fine, I am trying to coax a young slave to help us, but he is afraid) Jaisia said.

(Would that slave be a young boy?) Legolas asked.

(Yes, have you seen him?) Jaisia asked.

(He brought my food. His name is Rynn) Legolas said.

Rynn cried out as he was woken by a kick. He had fallen asleep without meaning too.

"Get up, slave brat and get yourself to the galley. There is dishes to be done and after that the floor needs scrubbing," Xavier ordered. "Move or I will take a strap to you."

Yes, sir, I am sorry. I will get to it right away," Rynn said. He scurried off, trying to ignore the ache in his ribs where he had been kicked. At the same time he knew he had made his decision.

Late that night Jaisia was woken by someone shaking her urgently. She opened her eyes. "Wha'" she began.

A strong, but delicate hand covered her mouth. (It is me, Jaisia,) Legolas said.

(How did you get out?" Jaisia asked, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Legolas removed his hand and stepped aside allowing Jaisia to see the boy who was holding a ring of keys. Taking the ring, Legolas freed Jaisia from her chains. "Let us explain what is going on to the others then we can see how many are willing to help us fight the slavers," he said.

"I think we will have plenty of volunteers," Jaisia said with a smirk as she stood and stretched. She noticed the boy staring at her wide-eyed. "Rynn, what is wrong?" she asked.

"I did not realize how tall you were and….wait, how did you know my name?" Rynn asked.

"Never mind that for now," Jaisia said. She joined Legolas as he freed the last prisoner.

It was getting a little loud as newly freed captives began to move around and talk among themselves. "Shush! If you draw attention we will all be back in chains. Here is what we propose we do," she hissed, glaring at them warningly.

Slowly the captives went silent and began to listen intently to what Jaisia was saying.

**__**

There's going to be a rebellion! R/R please!


	25. Slave Revolt

****

Whoa, has it been that long since I worked on this? Sorry! Glares at runaway plot bunnies You guys haven't been much help lately!

Chapter 25Slave Revolt

After Jaisia finished explaining the plan everyone was silent for a long time.

"You expect us to take on a ship of slavers with no weapons? Are you insane, Centaur?" one man demanded, "or perhaps you made some sort of plot to flee while we fought and died."

Jaisia's eyes narrowed at the hinted idea of cowardice and her nostrils flared in rage.

Legolas quickly stepped in before his sister decided to kick the fool across the hold. "If you do not wish to fight for your freedom then we can lock you back into the shackles. That goes for any of you, but I would not give you good odds of getting hold of the key again. Jaisia and I will regain our freedom or die in the attempt," he said. "If any of you have a better idea speak now." No one spoke and Legolas nodded in satisfaction.

"I can help get some weapons," Rynn said uncertainly.

Jaisia looked at the bow in sudden hope. "How and where?" she asked.

Rynn held up a small key. "This goes to the armory. They keep weapons there in case the ship is attacked. The captain will not allow the crew to carry weapons on them," he said.

"Rynn! You are wonderful!" Jaisia said and hugged the boy enthusiastically. "Show us to the armory and we will take care of every last one of those pigs!" she swore.

Rynn blushed in both embarrassment and pleasure. He was not use to such things. "Follow me," he said.

"But if the armory is on deck we will be spotted and attacked before we can get to it," the same man said. "We risk our freedom on the word of a child."

Legolas was starting to wish he could kick the fool across the hold now. He took a deep breath, deciding on a vigorous tongue lashing instead, but he was interrupted.

"It is not on deck. It is right down here," Rynn said. He led the way to the far end of the hold and pointed to a door. "That is where weapons are kept." He unlocked the door and opened it. There were weapons of all types lining the walls, enough for everyone.

One at a time everyone chose a weapon that suited them. Legolas was pleased to find a bow and quiver, plus a pair of suitable knives. Soon everyone was armed and ready to go.

Legolas turned to Rynn. "Alright, now I need to know how many sentries there are and where they are located," he said.

Rynn nodded. "That is easy. One in the crow's nest, one in the stern and one in the bow," he said.

"do you think you can take them out?" Jaisia asked.

"I do not know, but I will try," Legolas said. "We are as ready as we will ever be. Let us go."

Moving as quietly as possible the group moved up from the dock. Legolas and Jaisia took the lead. When they were at the top of the stairs they stopped. "I can move silently and have a better chance of taking out all three sentries without being seen, so I will go up alone," he said.

The man who kept arguing started to say something, but subsided when Jaisia glared fiercely at him. She looked back at Legolas. "Go then, but be careful little brother," she said.

"Do not worry, I will be. I will signal when all is clear," Legolas said and slipped up onto the deck as silently as a shadow.

Jaisia watched until Legolas was out of sight then all she could do was wait and hope that everything worked put like they had hoped.

****

Once again sorry for the long wait. I guess I was a bit discouraged. R/R please! Sorry it's a bit short!


	26. Sea Battle

Chapter 26: Sea Battle

Legolas emerged from the stairs and cautiously looked around to make sure no one else was around. Seeing no one, he moved towards where the first sentry was supposed to be posted.

The moon was hidden by thick clouds which would have hindered a Human, but it didn't bother Legolas at all. He was actually grateful for it. It would make his task easier.

The sentry was at the railing just as Rynn had said. Notching an arrow, Legolas took careful aim and fired. There was a solid thud as the arrow hit and the sentry plunged over the railing into the ocean without a sound.

The second sentry was dealt with just as easily then Legolas returned to the stairs.

Jaisia let out a sigh filled with relief when she saw him. "Is it done?" she asked.

Legolas sighed. "Yes, both the sentries are dead and the bodies are gone as well," he said.

"Where?" Jaisia asked.

"In the water, no one will find them," Legolas said.

"Then we just have to get the rest of the crew and their leader. Where do they sleep , boy?" the unpleasant man demanded.

"My name is Rynn, not boy!" Rynn snapped.

Legolas turned away to hide a smirk and he heard Jaisia giggle a little before she stifled it. "We will have to be careful when we go there," he said.

"Why?" the man demanded. "We have all the weapons."

"Do not be a fool. Do you really believe that the slavers would leave all their weapons down here? These are most likely spares," Jaisia snorted.

"She is right, we must assume they are armed unless we see they are not," Legolas agreed. He ignored the venomous look the man gave both of them.

"I will show you where the men sleep and the captain's quarters," Rynn said and did so.

"What now?" one of the men asked.

"If we kill or take the captain captive we might force the others to surrender," the rude man said.

"Look, what is your name?" Jaisia asked.

"Marak," the man said haughtily.

"Look Marak, it is unlikely that these men will surrender even if we capture their leader. If we kill him than they will chose a new one," Jaisia said.

"Fine then one of us will slip in and slit his throat. The Elf can do it, he has shown that he is capable of killing silently," Marak said.

"I will not sulk into a man's chamber and cut his throat like an Orc!" Legolas snapped.

"So now we are sensitive, it did not stop you from shooting down those guards," Marak sneered.

Jaisia took one look at the look on Legolas's face and quickly stepped between them. "We should take out as many of the fighters as we can first. Of course we have to find a subtle way of getting their attention so they will come out of the sleeping area," she said.

"So what would you suggest, Lady Centaur? We are more than willing to listen," another man said.

"Oh Valar protect us!" Legolas groaned, knowing what a difference there was in a Centaur's idea of subtle compared to an Elf. "I just hope we will live long enough to regret this."

"Hey, I am a very subtle and refined mare, just ask Arwen, she would agree with me," Jaisia said.

****

Sorry, it took so long, but real life and all. Need Reviews! Plot Bunnies are threatening to strike! R/R please!


	27. Subtle Challenge

**__**

Just wanted to say thank you to the handful of people who reviewed, you're the only reason I continued with this.

Chapter 27--Subtle Challenge

They returned to the door that led to the crew's sleeping area and Jaisia calmly went up then put her back to it. "Get ready for a fight," she said. Taking a deep breath, she kicked the door with all her might.

The force of Jaisia's kick tore the from the hinges and it fell with a thunderous crash.

Jaisia moved quickly away from the doorway, giving Legolas a smug look. "Well?" she asked.

"Subtle as a charging horde of drunken Orcs," Legolas snorted.

Further discussion had to wait as the first slavers burst through the door.

Moments later they were locked in battle.

Legolas parried a blow aimed for his head then stabbed his opponent through the heart. A hiss escaped his lips as another blade cut his arm. He returned the blow, separated his foe's head from his shoulders.

Jaisia kicked one slaver, sending him overboard and killed another with a quick blow from her sword.

The other captives fought just as fiercely and many died, but they were slowly winning. It was then Xavier joined the battle. The slavers seemed to rally at his arrival and slowly the captives were forced back against the railing as more died.

Legolas and Jaisia exchanged grim looks. If they lost the fight they both doubted any mercy would be shown to them. Three more prisoners fell then Xavier motioned for a pause. "Surrender now and it will be easier on all of you," he said.

The other captives had obviously had enough and they dropped their weapons. Jaisia and Legolas did not. Neither of them had any plans to give in.

"Come now, you are throwing your lives away for nothing. Slavery is better then death I would think," Xavier said.

"Better to die on your feet then live on your knees," Legolas snapped.

"My men will be able to overpower you eventually," Xavier said.

"You will lose more of them and we will force you to kill us, no matter what," Legolas retorted.

Jaisia suddenly had an idea. It was a crazy one, but they really had no better options right now. Seizing Legolas around the waist, she spun and leaped over the railing before anyone could stop her. They plunged deep into the water, but surfaced rapidly, unharmed. The water was cold, but Jaisia's hide would protect her for awhile. Pulling Legolas with her, she began to swim.

Legolas was too busy catching his breath to argue for awhile, but he finally did. "Are you insane? What processed you to dive overboard?" he asked.

"It seemed like an idea at the time," Jaisia shrugged.

"We are in the middle of the damned sea! You do not even know if we are close to any land or which direction it might be!" Legolas yelled.

"Therein lies the adventure of it all, little brother. At least we will not spend our lives in chains," Jaisia pointed out.

"That is true, but can you honestly say our current situation is any better?" Legolas asked.

"Do not worry, it's a great day for a swim and to spend the day on the beach," Jaisia said cheerfully.

"You are insane, Jas," Legolas sighed. "I just hope we find a beach to spend a day on."

"So do I, little brother, so do I," Jaisia said and kept swimming. She looked back to see the ship moving away. Evidently the slavers had decided not to bother trying to recapture them. _They figure we will drown and they might be right, _she thought grimly. She knew that was the most likely scenario and she knew Legolas knew it as well. They would fight to live, but if they did not survive at least they would die free.

**__**

Wow, I didn't plan for this to happen…R/R please!


	28. Lost at Sea

Chapter 28: Lost at Sea

Two days passed and the water seemed endless. Jaisia had swam well, but her strength was starting to fail. A floating piece of wood she'd managed to seize was the only thing that kept them afloat. She glanced nervously at Legolas. He was barely conscious, skin burned, lips dried and cracked from the relentless sun and she wanted to weep. "I am sorry, little brother, I have doomed us both," she whispered.

Legolas somehow still heard her. "It is alright, at least we will die together and free," he said.

"I will not die without a fight, you will not either. Hold on, Legolas," Jaisia said.

"Nothing ever seems to go right with us. Every since I met you my life has been chaos and I loved every minute of it. I am glad I met you," Legolas said.

"I am too, we had some exciting adventures, did we not?" Jaisia asked.

"We did indeed," Legolas said.

"If we had not met I would have spent my life on the plains and had three or four foals by now," Jaisia said, thrilled that Legolas seemed to be getting more alert.

"You do not want little ones?" Legolas asked.

"I do, just not yet. I am still young. I will want them eventually. I can teach them to call you uncle Legolas," Jaisia teased.

"I will teach them to use a bow," Legolas said.

"Hopefully they will have better aim then me," Jaisia giggled.

Legolas laughed with her. " I doubt anyone could have worst!" he said.

Neither of them knew why, but the bantering seemed funnier then it probably was. They laughed until their sides ached before composing themselves. They were silent for awhile after that, letting themselves drift why they rested.

A sharp nudge woke Legolas from a restless reverie. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something just touched my leg," Jaisia hissed.

"Does it hurt? Did you see a fin sticking out of the water?" Legolas asked.

"No, just a touch," Jaisia said. "You think it was….a shark?"

"Could have been, but we do not know for certain that it is, so do not worry," Legolas said.

"I guess you are right, but I am worried," Jaisia said. Just then her stomach rumbled loudly.

"I take it you are hungry too," Legolas said.

"I sure am, but I am thirsty more then anything," Jaisia sighed.

"Kind of ironic, is it not? Here we are surrounded by water, but it is not safe to drink," Legolas remarked.

"Yes, well, we should probably start kicking again while we can," Jaisia said and they began, but they only had the strength to keep it up an hour before they had to stop again. They gave each other knowing and sad looks. They both knew they were out of time and strength. All they could do was pray that their deaths would be mercifully swift.

The hot sun beat down burning their skin until blisters formed. They no longer tried to talk aloud for their throats were so dry that talking was to painful. Finally they both slipped into unconsciousness, sure they would never wake.

**__**

I know it's really short, but I just ran out of ideas, so I ended it. R/R please!


	29. Homeward Bound

**__**

Hello again, sorry this took so long to update, busy schedule and all. Hope everyone is doing as well as I am!

Chapter 29: Homeward Bound

Jaisia was stunned that she was awake. The last thing she remembered was passing out, exhausted, starved and parched with thirst. "Legolas!" she cried. She rolled to her stomach and looked around wildly.

"Calm down, Lady Jaisia. Legolas is unharmed. He is weak, but he will be fine," a man said.

Jaisia frowned as she studied the man. "You know us. How? Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Captain Merrin. I have been in Minas Tireth many times with both passengers and goods. Fear not, you are going home. You should eat and drink then rest," he said.

"Can I see Legolas?" Jaisia asked, fighting to stay awake. "I am worried about him."

"Do not worry, lady. He is fine and deep in a healing sleep, I believe that is what it is called," Merrin said.

"That is right and I am glad. I will sleep, but I would like to see him when I wake," Jaisia said.

"I can arrange that, lady. Sleep now, you and Prince Legolas are safe and on your way home," Merrin said.

"Thank you, captain," Jaisia said. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Six hours later, after a hearty meal and plenty of water, Jaisia felt much better. She followed Merrin to the cabin where Legolas slept.

Legolas was awake and smiled at her. "It seems our luck did not desert us yet," he said.

"You are right about that. We were very lucky," Jaisia agreed, taking Leola's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Legolas returned the affectionate gesture then looked at Merrin. "I wanted to thank you again, captain. Jaisia and I owe you our lives," he said.

"Indeed we do and my thanks as well," Jaisia added.

"You are both very welcome, excuse me," Merrin said. He left the cabin.

A month later Aragorn sat in his study wearily working through the usual stack of paperwork when Arwen came in. "Elessar! We received a message from the dock from s Captain Merrin. He found Legolas and Jaisia! They are alive!" she cried.

Aragorn stood up fast, sending papers flying to the floor. He never noticed as he and Arwen rushed from the room. "What about the remainder of Jaisia's tribe?" Aragorn asked as they hurried to the dock.

"I sent a servant with a message," Arwen said

The reunion wad filled with joy, but sorrow ad well. Only half Jaisia's clan had survived.

Jaisia wept bitterly when she was told about Tyon's suicide, but she was relieved to find her mother, brother and nephews had survived.

Legolas was sure his adopted Centaur family's relieved hugs would do more damage then the entire ordeal at sea. He was to glad to be back to argue.

Much had been lost, but for now everything seemed a little better and the future a little brighter.

The End

**__**

I hope I didn't end this to soon or abruptly. but I was just totally out ideas. Thanks to those who faithfully reviewed. Do it one more time!


End file.
